RP1 Diamante brillante estrella del pop
by dreamsweet27
Summary: Hi!


Antes de nada tansolo decir que este fic es para .com  
Tambien algo sobre los narradores que he cambiado,hay 2 el normal o como querais decirlo y Fey xD  
Estara dentro de [] Cuando sea el narrador inicial,normal o como queerais decirlo  
Y para Fey estara dento de {}  
Ya ta~

[Unos alumnos del Raimon entraban en su classe despues de la hora de educación física]

Alumna: -Menos mal que ya ha acabado!- dijo mientras dejaba la mochila en su mesa- ha sido agotador, hoy el profesor se ha pasado con nosotros- se quejaba  
Ada: -Cierto- dijo suspirando – la verdad es que yo tambien estoy cansada –seguia diciendo mientras dejaba sus cosas en su sitio y apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa- quizas hasta me... –dijo cerrando lentamente sus ojos

[En otro lugar paral·lelo]  
[Un escenario ilumina la ciudad de tokio y el centro de atención es una joven chica cantante]

Ada: -Esta es mi nueva canción –decia mientras empezaba a cantar

estaba entre el publico mirando la acuación)

Fey: Estaba entre el publico mirando la acuación  
{Ada sorano,quien eres en realidad?}{Todo empezo hace unos meses...}

[En un edificio poco destacado]

Wandaba: -Que aburrimiento- decia este sentado en una silla y cruzando las piernas encima de la mesa- no hay nada interesante que hacer? –dijo esperando una respuesta sencilla

Fey: -Si tanto te aburres podrias echarnos una mano con el curro –dijo mientras hacia unas cuentas

Wandaba: -No digas tonterías! –dijo alzando la voz con superioridad- Que yo soy el jefe!Esos vulgares trabitos no estan a mi altura!- decia cruzando los brazos mientras una bella chica le servia el té

{Producciones Raimon,la industria msical jamas ha visto un estudio con tan pocas ventas}

Wandaba: -Yo no busco gente normal, busco a una estrella que deje boquiabierto al mundo entero!- Decia alzando el brazo {Presidente de producciones,Wandaba}

{Prácticamente me obligaron a trabajar aqui,me equivoque al enviar el curriculum}  
{Chico para todo, Fey Rune}

Ichino: -Ultimamente no encontramos futuras etrellas...- decia preucupado {Vicepresidente,Ichino Nanasuke}

Aoi: -Siento mucho vender tan poco- decia sintiéndose culpable {Cantante a la que representamos, Aoi Sorano}

Fey: -No es culpa tuya Aoi!- dije con una gotita

Wandaba: -Ahi esta!- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana de la producción y rapidamente se dirigia a la calle- espera,espera! –gritaba a una chica que andaba por alli- tienes madera de gran estrella se nuestra cantante,porfavor!- dijo con ímpetu pero a mi me dio mala espina...

¿?- De acuerdo –dijo la chica mientras se giraba con su pelo negro rizado y sin reflejar sentimiento alguno,la verdad me quede bastante sorprendido

Wandaba: -Estupendo!Esto ha sido por el destino!Seguro que nos conocimos en otra vida! –dijo entusiasmado

Fey: -Un momento- dije esta vez muy confuso- Estas segura?Como tellamas? – y antes  
De que la chica dijiese nada wandaba respondio

Wandaba: -Ada Sorano!Tu nombre artístico sera este!Tengo un buen presentimiento Ada –dijo alegre y energico mientras su color pasaba del azul al rosa

Fey: -Aoi Sorano?...

{Parecia una broma fue como nos conocimos y la estrella Ada Sorano empezoa brillar...}

Ichino: -Esta es nuestra ultima jugada como productora,habremos hecho bien? –me decia mirando los dicos de Ada en la tienda de musica- Si es cosa del destino como  
Dijo Wandaba, seguro que se conocían en otra vida, es posible que el destino nos hubiera unido a los cinco en alguna otra vida y nos haya seleccionado para reunirnos entre tantos candidatos posibles en el planeta el universo y las dimensiones paralelas-  
dijo tomando una breve pausa y cambiando de tema- ella parece una muñeca de porcelana- dijo mirando la cara de Ada en un cartel- si logra alcanzar lo mas alto...  
sera prueba de que ese destino del que habla el jefe es real- dijo acabando esa rara conversacion.

Fey: -Hahaha!Venga!-dije burlandome- Hasta cuando hablas de temas raros le tienes que sacar un lado lógico- despues de decir eso nos retiramos de la tienda

{Yo por si las moscas,ya habia empezado a prepararme para salir por patas si era necesario}{Quien nos habri dicho que iba a convertirse en una estrella a escala mundial,aquello estaba pasando de verdad}

[Unos meses despues en la producción]

Aoi: -A la una tienes que grabar dos programas en la tele,ñuego tienes unas entrevistas, a las 5 te esperan en la radio de... -decia leyendo una lista interminable de ada-

Wandaba: -Esto es increible Ada,eres una superestrella!-dijo mientras salia de la produccion- tienes una limusina esperandote fueracuando estes lista baja!- dijo y se  
bajo junto a ichino y aoi dejandonos a mi y a Ada solos

Fey: -Wow ada...Realmente Wandaba por una vez tiene razon eres una superestrella-dije mirando por la ventana,en la ciudad habian un monton de fans y carteles de Ada por todos lado- sin embargo...sigues siendo el mayor enigma que he visto jamas- dije girandome hacia ella- nadie sabe tu verdadero nombre ni quien eres en realidad- tomme una pausa- ¡Ada Sorano! ¡¿Quien eres tu?!- dije con interes la chica se quedo pensativa

Ada: -A veces tengo la sensacion de que en este mundo solo soy un simple diamante...- dijo sorprendiendome- yo no soy ninguna estrella, solo parece que lo soy porque los otros me hacen brillar...

Fey: -Un momento...¿De que estas hablando?

Ada: -No obstante he llegado a un nivel en el que no puedo ignorar la situacion durante mas tiempo- dijo mirandome a los ojos,era intimidante pero me di cuenta de que ella  
tenia unos ojos preciosos- Perdoname por lo que voy a hacer Fey- dijo seriamente-  
La idol Ada Sorano se retira!

Fey: -¿¡C-como?! - dije sorprendido,no podia creermelo

{Aquella fue la ultima vez...que alguno de nosotros vio a Ada Sorano}

[En el mundo inicial]

?¿ -Ada,ada!Despierta! -dije intentando despertar a la chica

Ada: -Eh?-dijo ella despertandose y directamente se ruborizo- ¡F-fey!¿Que haces?

Fey: -Bueno es que el oso dijo que habia una reunion en el club de futbol y venia a avisarte...pero como te encontre dormida- dije como excusa

Ada: -E-esto si...- parecia avergonzada y incomoda

Fey: -Sabes?,dormida estas muy guapa...-dije con timidez- si te vuelves a dormir...  
Quiero ser el unico en poder despertarte! - dije y la tome de la mano mientras nos dirigiamos al club

[En la dimension paralela]

Aoi: -¿Vaya onde se habra metido? -se preguntaba mientras leia el periodico que anunciaba la retirada de la cantante

Wandaba: -Gracias a ella tenemos una segunda oportunidad- dijo colgando el cartel de nuestra produccion- me cuesta creer que se haya ido,al final nos quedamos sin saber quien era realmente

Ichino: -A vuelto a ser una chica normal y corriente- ijo con una sonrisa graciosa

{Me hacia gracia pensarlo, ¿y si en otro lugar existiese una empresa parecida al Raimon?}{Donde participasen juntos personas parecidas a nosotros}  
{Donde tambien siguiesemos las ordenes de Wandaba...}

Wandaba: -¡Bueno ya basta! -dijo decidido- No vamos a llorar por lo perdido...Tenemos que buscar a nuestra proxima superestrella! -dijo alzando el brazo energico

{Espero que el yo de ese lugar paralelo le pueda hacer la pregunta que yo no pude...}  
{¿TE HAS DIVERTIDO,ADA SORANO?}

-REALIDADES PARALELAS 1 FIN-


End file.
